


The Fire Rises

by Kittycattycat



Series: Hemoswing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hemospectrum Shift, Multi, Mutant!Nepeta, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Purple!Tavros, Rust!Feferi, Somewhat non-linear narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: None of this feels right, you decide. None of this feels right, and you honest-to-god don't know what to do about it.You just wanted to play a game.





	1. Enter name.

Your name is Nepeta Vantas, and you pity Feferi Megido more than you can possibly express in words. You think about her a lot, but especially now, because it's your wriggling day and you're expecting a present in the mail and an 'i <3 you' message on your Trollian account from her very soon.

She's your everything, your stars and moons and void and all. She brings a new meaning to your life. You'd don't know what you did before you had her, and you don't know what you would possibly do without her now. It's cheesy, maybe, but you've always had something of an affinity for cheesy things like that. 

Your blood is as red as the heart you occupy together with her, and you think that maybe that thought should make you at least a little bit more terrified than it does. You're cullbait if you've ever seen it, practically begging to be brutally murdered just for having the absolute audacity to have been born. Your very existence itself is a crime against the empire, and as you said before, maybe that should be terrifying to you. Honestly though? …It's really not. You've adjusted to the thought, come to terms with it and it's horrible (and quite true) meaning. The only times you're afraid of what your blood means for you is how it could affect Feferi if you're found out by anyone else. You don't want to hurt her. She shouldn't get involved.

(A small part of your brain thinks, KNOWS, that you should never have agreed to be flushed partners with her, that you never should have revealed your blood to her. Because now that she hasn't turned you in already she's legally going to be considered to have been intentionally shielding a mutant from the law and she'll be culled instantly for that if the two of you are found out. You try to ignore these thoughts. Nothing of the sort will ever come to pass. You want to believe that so, so badly.)

Anyways, you live in a cave very, very far underground. It's actually quite expansive, and it's very dark! That's why you have lots of little lanterns stuck into every nook and cranny around your makeshift hive. It brightens the place up! You enjoy roleplaying over Trollian. You know, the kind of roleplaying that's not dangerous. You don't wanna end up hurt! ANY kind of injuries, even the smallest scrape, with you having YOUR blood color? It would be fatal. Besides, you don't go out much anyways. You hunt sometimes, but not much. You're not too good at it— your claws and teeth are just too dull and you're not fast enough to catch any unsuspecting prey, but you enjoy it on occasion. Your lusus is teaching you to get better, and even when you fail he still brings you back like, weird fish and stuff to eat. (You really hate seafood, and he knows that, but you figured out long ago that it's the thought that counts.)

When you're not busy roleplaying, hunting, or talking with your friends, you're updating the shipping chart you keep on a large, mostly-flat expanse of stone wall. It's one of your favorite hobbies, and arguably the one you're the best at. You normally stick to the red and pale romance categories only, but you do occasionally add some ships up to the ashen and pitch sections of the wall as well. Besides you and Fef, there are just so many ships you think would be absolutely PERFECT! (You quickly skip over the section depicting you and HIM holding hands together in the pale quadrant segment of your chart. No need to keep thinking about it and making yourself sad, he would never.)

Your trolltag is abditiveCasteing and :33 < you know that even though most everything is absolute fucking shit, all youve gotta do is be PAWsitive!


	2. Decide to stop being Nepeta.

You decide to stop being Nepeta. But who are you exactly?

Well, that's a pretty good question, but there's no time to find out now! You've gotta talk to your moirail about some recent rumors floating around— if something might be happening in one of his other quadrants, you wanna KNOW!

\-- catharticClimacteric [CC] began trolling aeternusThaumatology [AT] \--

CC: sooo, tav…  
CC: i )(eard through the grapevine that you mig)(t be getting some sort of package soon  
CC: could it be a present for, i dunno…  
CC: a potential quadrantmate in the makings? ;)  
AT: okay, WELL  
AT: i GUESS you COULD say  
AT: its A present FOR someone  
AT: e%tra SPECIAL????  
CC: no )(ecking way!!!  
CC: youre really going throug)( with it?  
CC: i almost t)(oug)(t you never would!  
AT: yeah ME either HONESTLY  
AT: but I really DO think ITS time I said SOMETHING to HER  
AT: you KNOW how LONG ive BEEN flushcrushing ON her  
CC: sure do!  
AT: and IVE heard THAT someone ELSE might ALSO be EYEING her RED quadrant  
AT: so I figured THAT it WAS now OR never  
CC: good for you!!!  
CC: im really proud!!!  
CC: im sure s)(ell accept your gift AND your feelings, tav!  
CC: and even if on some super rare c)(ance s)(e says no…  
CC: youve still got your awesome moirail )(ere to support you!!!  
AT: heck YEAH!  
AT: or UH  
AT: i MEAN  
AT: )(eck YEA)(?  
CC: :D!!!  
CC: YEA)(!!!  
AT: <>  
CC: <>

\-- catharticClimacteric [CC] ceased trolling aeternusThaumatology [AT] \--

Whew! You lean back in your computer chair and sigh, still fidgeting your hands and legs around with excitement. You're so proud of him! He's had a crush on her for ages and finally he's confessing to her. They're gonna be the cutest couple EVER, you're sure of it! 

Alright! NOW you've got the time to introduce yourself!

Your name is Feferi Megido. Your interests are wide and expansive— it's almost hard for you to name them all! You're a big fan of the witchcraft, but mostly the parts involving beautiful crystal gemstones and wondrous runes carved into stone. You have book after book after book of information on all types of occult magicks that line your shelves. You're not actually sure if this type of study is legal? But hey, it's pretty fun! You should ask your lawyer friend if that sort of thing is allowed; the laws have always been so hard to remember for you. 

Part of the reason you got so much into those types of things was because of all the voices of the dead that have guided you through life since you were very young. Your powers to commune with the dead started off relatively weak for a rustblood, but after much studying and practice you hear them very consistently and are able to hold full-blown conversations with them! They're not the most lively bunch, sure, but it gives you more people to talk to, and you know that's always a good thing!

Beside your fondness for ‘spooky’ things, you also enjoy taking care of the wildlife! It's not often you actually find any free-roaming animals in need of care that are willing to actually LET you care for them, but you're trying! Why, just last week you cleaned up a bite wound on some poor purrbeasts front leg. It hissed pretty loudly and gave you a good scratch on the arm, but that's not uncommon. If you weren't there to help those poor animals, then who would? There's always work to be done.

Your trolltag is catharticClimacteric and youre always )(ere to )(elp!!!


End file.
